The Forgotten Quell
by TheFutureHoldsManyThings
Summary: For the first Quarter Quell, it has been decreed that all tributes will be placed in four person alliances, drawn by the Gamemakers. If a tribute tries to harm, kill, or manipulate an ally, they will find themselves out of the games.
1. Chapter 1

Ladies and Gentlemen, here is your host, Caesar Flickerman!

"Thank you, thank you. I am here tonight with President Haze, who has a special announcement about the upcoming Hunger Games." announced Casear.

"Thank you Caesar. When our first president established the Hunger Games, he decided that every twenty five years a Quarter Quell will be held." said Haze.

"What exactly is a Quarter Quell?" asked Casear.

"A Quarter Quell, is a regular Hunger Games with an added twist. I am here to announce that twist." explained Haze. He quickly took out a small box, and went through it until he reached the one titled, 'First Quarter Quell.'

"Do you think this will have a big impact on the games?" questioned Casear.

"It will completely change them. For the first Quarter Quell, it has been decreed that all tributes will be placed in four person alliances, drawn by the Gamemakers. If a tribute tries to harm, kill, or manipulate an ally, they will find themselves out of the games. That will be the twist for the next Hunger Games and 'May the odds be in you're favor.'" elaborated Haze.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in the reviews if you want me to do this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**Here is the first chapter of the Forgotten Quell. I will update this story once a week, as I already have a Percy Jackson reading story in progress.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games series.**

The TV flickered off, after the message about the Quarter Quell. Jonathan wondered if that meant that four tributes could survive this year's games.

"Time for dinner, Jonathan," called his mother.

He got up and wandered towards the kitchen, all thoughts of the games cast aside for the moment. Being from District 11 meant that the families never had enough food to satisfy them, but if you won the games your family would eat like the people from the Capitol. You'd think that District 11, being the agricultural district would get people more food, but it had the complete opposite effect. Some of the more audacious people tried to eat the food that they grew, but almost always the Peacekeepers found out and punished them with a public whipping. So instead of trying to steal like other kids, Jonathan decided to take the tesserae, three times for his mom, his dad, and himself. Taking out the tesserae also had its disadvantages, as it got his name entered into the Reaping three more times. At fourteen, Jonathan already had his name entered twelve times. Twelve seems like a lot, but compared to the kids who had to take care of their parents and younger siblings, it wasn't much.

Jonathan took his seat at the table, examining the stale bread, and almost rotten fruit they were having for dinner. His mom was the only one home with him, as his dad was still out working in the fields. She sat down to eat dinner with her only child.

"Mom, what was it like before the rebellion?" he asked.

She looked around to see if anyone was listening, and said, "Well let's see. Back then there was no fence surrounding the district, there were no Peacekeepers, everyone had plenty of food to eat, and there were no Hunger Games."

"Then why was there a rebellion?"

"A group of citizens, led by District 13, decided that they didn't want the Capitol to rule their lives anymore."

"So the punishment was the Hunger Games?"

"It's a way for them to show that we can't do anything when they kill our children. Enough of that eat your food then go get dressed for the Reaping."

Jonathan quickly obliged, as he knew that his mom was scared that he might be selected for the Reaping. He walked in his room, changed into his Reaping clothes, and left the house calling out, "Bye. I'm going to see Liz. Love you Mom."

He made his way through town passing the school, orchards, and shops. He strolled up to his best friend Liz's house, right before the kids 12-18 had to go to the square for the Reaping. She was fourteen, like Jonathan, had straight golden hair, slim build, and was incredibly smart. Liz stood 5'4", so she was almost a head shorter than Jonathan. The kids at school called her a nerd, since she was smart, and liked to sing. Jonathan and her older sister, McKenzie, encouraged her to sing, but she was afraid of being teased.

"Took you long enough," She stated.

"I still made it," he retorted.

"Just barely."

"You nervous?" Jonathan asked. Liz's parents were once part of the rebellion, so they were executed when it failed. Her sister and she always felt that they would be Reaped because of what their parents did. McKenzie said that she would volunteer for Liz if necessary, but now she is 19, so she can't volunteer.

"Nope," said Liz.

"You are a really really bad liar," smirked Jonathan.

The two made their way into the roped of area for fourteen year olds.

"But listen if I get Reaped, I want you to know that-" started Liz.

She was cut off as the mayor, Mr. Smithers, began reading about the history of Panem, and the Dark Days. No one bothered to listen, as they practically had it memorized after all of these years. The new escort for District 11, Glimmer Snow (AN: She is important later) pranced up to the podium and began her speech about what an honor it is to be chosen for the games, and other nonsense.

"Ladies first," she announced. Her hand went into the Reaping ball, mixed the papers around, and came out with a single slip of paper.

"Elizabeth Rey, you are this year's female tribute." Glimmer read.

**First chapter done. The next chapters will be longer because I didn't want to explain everything about the districts and the Games. I hope you guys liked it. If you liked it or hated it, tell me why in the reviews.**


End file.
